The present invention is related to a grass-scissoring measure, and more particularly to a height-adjustable grass scissors.
The existent manual grass scissors can be substantially divided into handheld type and long-arm type. The handheld type grass scissors has simple and lightweight structure and can be operated with single hand. The long-arm type grass scissors has an elongated arm assembly for a user to scissor the grasses in standing attitude. The bottom end of the arm assembly has a shaft connector for pivotally connecting the arms by a specific angle. A user can operate the grass scissors to scissor the grasses without bowing. In comparison with the handheld grass scissors, the long-arm type grass scissors has a more complicated structure and heavier weight.
In order to facilitate operation of the long-arm type grass scissors, an auxiliary handle is disposed at the middle of the arms of the long-arm type grass scissors. In addition, the bottom of the long-arm type grass scissors is equipped with wheels, whereby a user can push the long-arm type grass scissors to scissor grasses. The height of the wheels is just the fixed height of the lawn after scissored. Taiwanese Utility Patent Publication No. 416266 discloses a long-arm type grass scissors which pertains to the above long-arm type grass scissors.
FIG. 5 shows a pair of handheld grass scissors having a main body 81 and a pair of blades 82 disposed at front end of the main body 81. A fixing handle 83 extends from rear end of the main body 81. A movable handle 84 is pivotally disposed at rear end of the main body 81 and drivingly connected with the blades 82. By means of pressing the movable handle 84, the blades 82 are driven to scissor grasses.
The handheld grass scissors can be easily operated. However, the scissoring grasses, a user needs to hold the scissors and keep his/her arm suspended in the air at a certain height so as to scissor the grasses tidily. This is quite inconvenient to the user. The wheel structure of the long-arm type grass scissors is not applicable to the handheld grass scissors and the height of the lawn is not adjustable.